Anakin's whores
by Thepandadance
Summary: Anakin has always had an aura around him that attracts any girl
1. Prologue

Anakin's whore's

Prologue

Anakin's pov

As I stared around at the council I noticed many different expressions. The one of the males being of disapprovement. But for some odd reason I could not understand what the look on the females faces were. It looked as though they were mentally undressing me and it creeped me out. Lucky for me the meeting finally ended.

3rd person POV

But when he became a Jedi Knight later he could do anything. When in briefing's for the coming battles he did notice the looks of the woman of the temple. It was at this point he realized what was happening and decided to do something. So he put a plan in action that would make them all loyal to himself. The plan was get on a mission alone with each of them and get them to fall for him during the mission. So what he did was formulated a list of girls to bring into the harem

Ahsoka Tano

Barris offe

Luminara unduli

Shaak Ti

Aayla secura

Padme Amidala

Riyo tuchhi

Adi Gallia

Satine Kryze

The daughter

( _An) this is an au where the events on mortis did happen but the daughter did survive and wanted to go with Anakin because in this universe the son had been killed and the father is still on mortis. Also Anakin never married Padmé but only kissed her on geonosis._


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the blue twi'lek

Chapter 2

Anakin and Aayla were on a stealth mission together to try and catch a powerful drug lord in the far outer rim. On the way there Anakin noticed how every time Aayla would looked at him she would blush hard.

During the mission to infiltrate the bass a group of the drug lords goons came by and the two heroes had to hid as to not get caught. As they were hiding up against a wall Aayla was pushing up against our hero. All the goons had to do was walk a little left and look down to see our two heroes.

While the two were hiding Aayla decided it was the right time to start grinding on Anakin's lap. As this was happening Anakin was already getting a erection for being so up close and personal to the sexy blue twi'lek master. Because she was grinding him the erection he already had was getting harder and harder to the point Aayla could feel it touch her ass.

Anakin said to her after the goons had passed"If you want to do something like that again then do not do it on a mission were we need stealth on are side."Aayla did not say anything back but Anakin did have something else to say "if you are going to act like a whore then do it on the ship with me by coming to my cabin after the mission." Aayla only said this back to him " maybe I will take you up on that offer Skywalker."

Line break

After catching the elusive drug lord and handing over to authorities at the nearest republic base he and Aayla were heading back on the twilight. Anakin decided to head back to his quarters and take a nap. Right as he was about to go to sleep he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it" Anakin asked

"It is me " Aayla replied

"Come on in" Anakin say as he leans back up from his napping position. Aayla walks in with her regular Jedi apparel the skin tight leggings that show off her nice ass and the skin tight body wear that shows off just the right amount of cleavage to get an erection going. " So what have you come here for master" Anakin asked her. "While I have come to take you up on that offer." Aayla said.

"Oh okay" Anakin responded knowing that his plan was working and he would have his very first girl really soon. "If you want me to fuck you than you have to do something for me first"Anakin stated. "What is it you want me to do." Aayla responded."you have to strip off all your clothes look a cheap whore." Anakin said. At first Aayla wanted to storm out of the room at that remark but she wanted to be fucked so badly so she did.

Aayla slowly un strapped the top part of her attire leaving her top half completely nude her perfect skin and breast were just right at high DD. She then un stripped the bottom part of the attire to show a perfectly shaved pussy. Anakin then took off his shirt and his pants and underwear went up to her and started to face fuck her. At first Aayla tried to push away but Anakin held her by her tails and made her keep sucking. Anakin then told her" Your just a slut who has always been waiting for someone to pin you rip off all your clothes and just fuck you raw haven't you." The twi'lek could only nod her in recognition of the fact that was true.

Then when Anakin cums in her mouth is she only partially bound to him." Since you gave me such a good Orgasm I will give you one." As he started to finger her she got weak knees and collapsed on top of him. Anakin put her on the bed and kept on fingering her until she said"I'm about to cum." Then he stoped"why did you stop." I stopped because you are going to give me three things before you cum."

"First I can have sex with you whenever I want."Anakin said."okay" Aayla replied back."second you are now my property"Anakin told her."fine Ana-" Aayla was cut off.

"Third in private you shall call me master got it." Anakin stated. Aayla replied with a quick yes. Anakin then gets back to fingering her and she cums on his fingers and now she is bound a little more to him. " Now I am going to fuck you raw until you submit to me."Anakin stated.

Anakin lines up straight with her pussy and rams right in. This causes Aayla's eyes to rule right inside her head because of all the pain and pleasure she is feeling. After a few minutes she wakes up and Anakin is still pounding her when he says"you may not cum until I do got it." She feebly nods because of all the pain she has put through. Anakin the grabs her head tails and starts fucking doggy style reaching places have other wise would have never been touched. Anakin then cums in her pussy. "Now I am going to get some of that ass." As he entered all Aayla could do was moan and it was bringing to another erection.

"Oh,oh,oh" Aayla moaned. Anakin then after fucking her for a few more minutes finally came inside her completing her introduction to becoming his slave.

"Master how may I serve you." she asked. All through the time until they arrived on curoscant they fucked.


	3. The daughter

The breaking of The daughter

Chapter 3

An italics will always mean in my story character the chapter.

The daughter of the father decided that after the events on mortis to join Anakin in his adventures. Currently they were going around Coruscant exploring the city. When they got lost on the lower levels.

"Anakin were are we." the daughter asked him .

"I have no idea." Anakin responded.

"What should we do." She asked.

"I have no idea."he said.

As they continued to walk around they spotted a hotel and decided to stay the night and find the way out tomorrow. As they went into their hotel room they both had different rooms. They both went to take showers before going to bed.

In the morning they found an area to get back up to the upper levels. "How about we never speak about it again."Anakin told her."I agree."she responded. As they continued walking toward the Jedi temple something surprising came out of the daughter's mouth." Anakin I love and I have since the first time I saw you on mortis."the daughter told him. Knowing this was his chance to get another slave to fuck since Aayla was off on a mission. He responded." I love you to."" What are we supposed to do the Jedi code says you are not supposed to marry." She told him.

" lets not worry about it for now right now we can develop our feelings." Anakin said caressing her cheek. "That sound perfect to me." She responded. And it was quiet the rest of the way there.

Line break

1 month later

"So that is what happened." Anakin told his first slave.

"Master that is great." Aayla responded.

"Now how is that chasity belt working." Anakin asked her.

"Master I hate it because I can't cum but I can not wait until I cum back to you so you can fill up my pussy with lots and lots of your cum."She told him.

"How much longer do you have on your mission."he asked her.

"About 2 more months." She answered.

"Anakin were are you."the daughter asked.

" I have to go." Anakin quickly said before turning off the transmission.

" I did not realize that it could take this long to enslave her will." Anakin thought to himself.

"Darling I am I my room." he said.

Not a second after saying that the daughter came walking. She looked beautiful for their date he long green hair was in a long ponytail that went down to he back and was in a green strapless dress. "Who was that over the comlink I heard."she questioned him. " oh it was just the Jedi Council saying in three days time that they want to see me because they have an important mission for me."

"So are you ready to go to the place I have picked out for our evening." Anakin asked her.

" yes yes I am." She responded. " okay then let's get going.

Line break

4 hours into the date(an. yes a date can last this long for those who do not rush.)

After a few hours into the date and everything going fine the daughter suddenly blurted out something that should not of come out any where near Anakin. " Anakin I want you to tie me up to a bed and fuck me hard and raw." When she said this out loud she put her hands over her mouth and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Anakin was surprised at first but so happy that finally his aura had corrupted her mind and made her a bendable clay. After a minute of pause he got up and went to the bathroom the daughter had went into. At first he tried to get her out through reasoning with her but it did not work.

After a few minutes of that he went inside the bathroom to try and find. He used the force and found her in the third stall. As he knocked he said" Hey you know we still have to finish our dinner." There was no response. As he kept knocking the door finally unlocked and the daughter came out.

"Anakin I know what I said is wrong but I have not been able to keep my mind pure around you for the last few dates we have been on."" With that being said I hope that even though of my rude and outright disgusting comment I hope we can still continue on with our date." She said." Yeah we can." Anakin told her in a calm voice.

Sad that he was not getting any tonight he hoped he would soon.

Line break

After Anakin's mission

"Honey I am home." Anakin yelled there was no response. He crept through the hallway and to his absolute surprise his girlfriend was masterbating to a picture of him. He kept watching till she had cummed and then put on her clothes that he went into the room and surprised her. "I did not now you liked me so much that you keep a picture of me to masterbate to."

"You saw that." She asked him. "Yes and unless you want me to tell your father that your just a whore who masterbates then you better get back into those clothes from the other day." Anakin said sternly." Please do not tell my father I will do it just do not tell him anything." She was begging him. Five minutes later she cums out in the same outfit from the other day and asks him what he wants her to do. "Get on the bed with your hands and feet spread out." Anakin commanded her.

She did as she was told. Anakin the found some rope he had put away for when Aayla was around and he wanted to rape her. Anakin then tied the daughter's hands and feet to the post and struggled. "No please Anakin please do not do this anything but this." She was pleading with him. "Hmm I wonder how I reach your father." He wondered out shut her up immediately.

Anakin took of his shorts and underwear and took out his semi erect cock and shoved it down into her throat. Hmm hmm She grunted not able to take it. "Now Now what do we have here a cum loving whore who can not go a day without a finger in her pussy." Anakin said going all dominant on her. All she could do was nod in agreement.

After around ten minutes of her giving him one of the best bj's in his life he finally came. Bonding her to him just a little bit. "While aren't we just a little slut who just loves to give men their orgasms."Anakin said." Oh yes that is all I am a cum slut who loves jacking little boys off." The daughter said." But I am your cum slut and yours alone." She told him. He slapped her. "It does not matter how many cocks you take you are still a little whore." He said sternly.

"Now it is time that I give you an orgasm." Anakin told her. As Anakin started to finger her she started to moan out." Oh Anakin I hope that in the future we can do this more." A few minutes late she scream out." I am going to cum." Anakin stopped. "Why did you stop love." She asked him. Cause first you have to agree to three terms.

" the first term is I can have sex with you whenever I like no matter where we are." Anakin said." Okay." She responded back to him." Second term is you are now my property which means if I want to I can put a collar on your neck." "Yes Ana-." She was interrupted. "Third in private you shall always refer to me as your master." Anakin said sternly. "Yes master." Was How she responded because she wanted the orgasm so badly

Anakin then started to finger her again. Less than a minute later she cummed. Bonding herself a little more to him. Anakin then lined up his fully erect cock up with her pussy and rammed right in." Oh right there please master that feels so good." She Moaned out. "I am so glad you like it." Anakin replied.

He continued to ram her pussy long and hard. He then ripped off the top part of her dress so now her breast we're exposed. He seen started rubbing and sucking them. As he started the daughter started to cum and even though Anakin wanted to tell her she could not cum until he did she did anyway.

After a few more orgasms her eyes rolled to the inside of her head and she let out the biggest orgasm yet. "Ohhhhh." Was all she could moan out. After she orgasmed Anakin has finally cum with a huge amount of cum in her pussy. Making her bound to him just a little more.

"You know what I am going to save that ass till later right now you are going to give me a titty fuck with those nice tits of yours." Anakin told her. He then put he penis in between her two DD cup breasts and went back and forth. She leaned her head forward and put the tip in her mouth.

After a few minutes and a low grumble cum came spilling out of his penis and covered her face and some of her hair. A little more bonding complete. "You know what I will allow you to come out of those ropes while I fuck your ass." Anakin stated. He the untied her hands.

After he did that she untied her feet. "Master what would you like me to do." She asked him. "Go over and lean against that wall he told her." She did as she was told and walked over to the wall. With her ass bouncing with each step she took.

"For teasing me with that stuffed ass of yours later you are going to get a punishment." Anakin told her. "But for right now I have an ass to fill with loads of cum." He told her. Coming up to her he rammed straight in and took her anal virginity. "Master that hurt so bad please do not do that again." She begged him.

He responded." Go thing you only have one virginity." With that he started to ram her hard and fast. Her face was that of pure pleasure her mouth was in an o shape and was letting out short screams.

As he kept ramming he grabbed some of her hair and started to ram her doggy style. With this for the second time her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And making her go limp. He felt some juices go down his leg but didn't care as he kept ramming her ass.

After a few minutes of ramming with her hair he let go and grabbed onto her breasts. " ohhhhhhhhh." She moaned. Cumming once again going Down his leg. After a few more minutes he finally finished in her ass and came. Making her fully bound to him.

Line break

Jedi Council meeting

Anakin had a look of pure pleasure on his face but quickly hid it. Aayla was back but she did not yet know that he had full enslaved the daughter. The daughter was invisible she manipulated the force so that only she and Anakin actually knew that she was giving him a blow job. He cam violently into her mouth but she licked it all up." Master that was great." She whispered in his ear.

Anakin kept going with his report about his mission. Aayla was then called up to give her report." The separatist have been routed near Ryloth and the sector is clear." She told the council." I have nothing left to tell." She said.

"Dismissed you are." Yoda said. Anakin then walked out of the council chambers. Aayla meets up with Anakin at his chambers." Master did you get me a new sister." She asks him." Yes I did." He responds back to her." Love you can come out now. " He tells. The daughter appears." Master how may I serve you." She asks him." Love this is Aayla your sister." he says. "I am pleased to meet you." She said.

" Hi pleased to meet you I'm Aayla." Aayla said. Anakin let out a small chuckle." My actual name is Lindsay." The daughter said." Well it still is a pleasure to meet you." Aayla said back." Okay now that introductions are done I have a present for the both of you. Collars that allow me to shock you and allow me to hook up a rope." Anakin telling the both of them. He handed a light green one to the daughter, and an dark blue one to Aayla." Thank you master." They both responded.

Line break

4 days later

Anakin was going on a mission with on of the girls on his list and he was happy. The two girls he had already conquered were behind him speaking to each other. They both had a vibrator in their pussies. Anakin would know if either one pulled it out and their would be hell to pay. They both knew what would happen if they removed the vibrator. As he left they both said goodbye and he looked at his next conquest. Luminara unduli.


	4. Chapter 4

The green skinned master

Chapter 4

Anakin and Luminara were on a mission to capture a alien trafficker. Anakin and Luminara had been on on the ship for three days now waiting to arrive to their destination. Anakin was up on the bridge fixing and maintaining the ship. Luminara was in her quarters reading a book when she felt something in her mind. It was a dirty image. Her getting fucked in the pussy by an unknown person and in an unknown environment. She was confused. Because she had also seen two others a blue twi'lek and a figure that shone brightly fingering each other and cumming in the others mouth.

"What was that image." She said to herself. Anakin had just been walking by her quarters when he saw the image but instead of the person being unknown he knew it was himself and he had a whole different type of expression on his face.

"So She is my next slave." He said to himself." I must prepare myself for this next one." He told himself going for his quarters. Anakin was happy he was going to get another slave. He then felt something in his mind that he didn't expect. One of his girls tried to take out the vibrator he had put in before he left. "There is going to be hell to pay you little whore Aayla." He thought. Anakin then told artoo to keep piloting the ship.

After the image Luminara was confused and was meditating on it. "What was that image I must meditate more to find out what it was." She told herself. So she sat down on the floor and started to meditate. Images started to fly by in her head. Images of her and The union man together. "But Jedi are not allowed to mate what are these images." "I must continue to meditate on this." She said to herself. Right after she said that another image appeared.

An image of her being dominated by Anakin. And it was just as puzzling as the first two images. Right as that image was gone another one popped up. It was an image of her and nine other women giving birth to children she could see all the women in the image. Padmé, Shaak Ti, Senator Tuchhi, Adi Gallia, barris Offe, Satine kyrze, the daughter, Aayla secura, Ashoka Tano and herself But the only person she could not identify was the man in the image. "What was that image." She wondered. She tried to get the image to come back but a new image appeared.

It was an image easily 100 or so years into the future. She could tell this Because the technology in the image did not look like anything they had right now. What she could see is that none of the girls previously stated looked as though they had aged a day. "How could this be." She wondered. But the image continued to play. The girls were in a circle talking about the last one hundred years when an unknown man came in and all the girls came to greet him. "Girls it is nice to see you and all but I am kindred getting winded." The man said. The girls backed off and asked together." So how did the mission go." He replied with. "Really well the yozong vong were routed and are now in full retreat."(an sorry if I butchered the pronunciation.) The girls were excited about this and were jumping all happy. "I am so glad the war is over." Aayla said. The other girls agreed.

When the image finally disappeared no more came. Luminara came out of her meditation and said." I must protect these girls from these future." Little did she know this future was already happening. It had been for sometime. Even though she wanted to prevent this future from happening something else was on her mind. "Who was that man in the image and how did I survive that long." She kept asking herself. I must keep thinking about this and see if I can find an explanation for this. She went out of her quarters to find Anakin and see how long. She opened the door to fin him reliving himself.

"Master Luminara." He said covering himself. "It is wrong to barge in like." that he said. But the master did not say anything she had another thing going on in her mind. It was a conflict her mind kept arguing wether or not she should get on her knees and beg for that cock. But she did finally make up her mind and it was a bad one. She quickly tore away the thing that was covering his penis and started to give him a blow job.

"Master Luminara what has gotten into you?" Anakin said puzzled. But she continued. Anakin could not hold back any longer and he came with a low rumble he came in her mouth and on her face. It got everywhere in her mouth on her face under her headdress and onto her clothing. But even after all of that she was happy! "Luminara why did you do that?" Anakin asked confused. "I do not know it was like something came over me and it feels as though I am bound to you." She told him. Just then artoo came into the room and through beeps and boops told them they were their.

"Anakin I must clean myself off before we start the mission and I want to talk to you about what just happened do you think we could go onto a nearby moon or planet?" She asked him. "Yes we can the Jedi Council might be confused why we are not coming back on or deadline but yeah we can." He told her. " Artoo get us out of here and find a nearby moon. We don't want to get detected." He told both of them.

Line break

Three days later

Anakin and Luminara were outside the ship on a near moon when the council called and asked them why they were not back yet. They told them that they needed time as it was harder to infiltrate then what had been previously reported. The council accepted the answer and left them alone. "Anakin we are going to have to talk about what happened eventually." Luminara told him. "I know let's just do it now so the council doesn't suspect anything when we do not meet our next deadline.

"Anakin I saw something that day and I was confused I saw images." She told him. "What kind of images?" He asked only knowing the first one. "While one was me having sex with an unknown man with two other girls fingering them selves. The second one was me and nine other women giving birth. The third one was a image one hundred years into the future." She told him.

"And you saw this when?" He asked her. "After the first image I decided to meditate and I saw them." She told him. "Okay then let us continue our conversation about the other thing." He told her. "Okay."She told him back. "First why did you come into my room and second why did you give me a blow job?" He asked her. "Okay the first one was because I wanted your opinion on the images I found and what you thought that they were. The second was because my mind had a dark aura around it that had it going against each other the darker side of my mind won and you know the rest." She told him.

"So that is what happened?" He asked her. "Yes." She responded. Anakin was happy another Jedi master was coming under his control and if he played his cards right he might get some. "Anakin I have something to tell you." She told him. "Yes." He responded. "I hope you would fuck me and treat me like a whore?" she asked him her mind in conflict. "If it is okay with you then yes I would." Anakin responded. "I saw a nearby rock formation that we can use for cover so artoo can't see us." He told her. "Okay that is perfect." She stated her mind still in conflict. They both ran for the rock formation and started to take off their clothes. Luminara jumped for Anakin's cock and started to suck. "Luminara that feels so great." He moaned out grabbing her green hair. She kept sucking and sucking when she finally deep throated him. "Ohh." He let out a moan. "Luminara I am cumming she quickly started going faster and when she felt the low rumble she took it out of her mouth and let it spill out on her face her hair and it dripped onto he c cup boobs.

She started to smear herself with it and Anakin got back his erection. Anakin then grabbed her and put her on his lap and started to finger her. Luminara was pondering wether or not to fight back. But she did not because it felt so nice. "Oh yeah right there." She moaned. Anakin then started to suck on her tit and her head just went back and her mouth went into a low groan. "I'm coming." She said. Anakin stopped. "Why did you stop?" She asked him. "Because first you have to agree to three terms." He told her.

"Fine." She responded. Not really caring what the terms were she just wanted her orgasm. "The first term is first I can have sex with you whenever I want, Second is you are now my property and I can do whatever I want with you and third you shall call me master when we are in private." He told her. She responded with a quick "yes master please continue." So he did and a minute later she came all over his hand. "You have just been a little whore this entire time waiting for the right person to come up to you and make you their slut haven't you." Anakin told her. "Yes master all I am is your cum loving whore who can not sleep with anyone else." She responded.

"Master will you please take me now so that if anyone else takes me I will not be able to get satisfaction from them." She asked him. "Yes I will slut." He told her. He then took his penis and rammed it right in making her moan. He felt her barrier and rammed right past and felt her uterus. "Ohh." She moaned. Anakin kept the tip in for a minute before taking it out and it rammed it in again picking up speed and pace. Luminara just kept on moaning and could not say anything. She cummed but Anakin just powered through it and kept on going.

After a few minutes in her pussy he took it out and came on her back and titties. She was covered in cum. She did not say anything. Probably on account that she couldn't because she was so wrapped up in the pleasure. Her eyes were in the back of her head and her mouth was in an o shape. Anakin thought she looked sexy as all hell but he had a job to do. Now it was time to take that ass of hers. "I always wanted to fuck that large ass of hers." He thought.

So Anakin put his erect cock in their and in one motion started to fuck her. She fell over with how much pleasure she was getting and he took this as a chance. Anakin grabbed her tits and started to fuck her that way. He was on cloud nine. It was so good that he was not even thinking about what might happen. What Luminara was thinking about was. "I wish I could stay her forever Ohh please do not stop master." But all good must cum to an end and he came in her ass.

"Master that was great." She said when she was finally conscious again. Anakin was happy to hear that. "Be a good slave and clean off masters cock." He said. "Yes master and she did. Within minutes all of the cum was off his dick. "Luminara for now call me Anakin during the whole mission and nothing else Okay." Anakin said to her. "Yes Anakin." She responded. "Master we have to start the mission now or we will be late for the councils deadline." She told him. "While then let's get going." He told her. They put back on all their clothes and ran to the ship. Anakin started the engine and they headed off to their mission.

Line break

Four hours later

Anakin and Luminara were inside the fortress and had started their mission. It was a big fortress and it took a lot of time to get where they were. They were on the fourth level and were heading up when alarm bells started going off that told everyone where they were. "What happened." Luminara asked him. "I do not know I must have tripped some kind of alarm but in any case we got to get him and get the hell out of here." Anakin told her

"I agree." she said. They took off and when grunts got in their way they cut them down and continued running for their objective. After lots of running and cutting down criminals the two had finally reached their goal the mastermind behind it all. "You are under arrest for trafficking , drug distribution and extortion." Anakin told him.

"No I refuse." He responded. "Then I guess we have to do this the hard way." Both Jedi told him. "So be it." He answered calmly. He took out a blade made out of some metal. Neither master recognized the metal. "Fwoosh." Both Jedi's lightsabers ignited. Anakin and Luminara waited and the criminal came after them. Anakin hit his lightsaber to the blade and it shorted out. "It is a cortosis blade." Anakin yelled. Anakin jumped back and so did Luminara. They both knew what happened when a lightsaber touched cortosis it shorted out.

"Anakin what should we do?" She asked him. "I do not know." He responded. "There is nothing you can do the cortosis makes your blade unable to ignite for a few minutes and the force can not reach this room I suggest you give up." The criminal said. "Never." Said both Jedi. "Fine It is your death then." The criminal said coldly. He lunged at them but they dodged. He swung left and he swung right but they kept dodging and he was getting annoyed so he did something that the both of them would remember he went for Luminara's head Anakin jumped in the way just in time and it hit him just under the rib cage.

Anakin laid their bleeding the criminal looked on in glee. Luminara did something that she thought she would never do in her entire life. She stabbed him with her lightsaber right through the heart. He was dead. "The Jedi council will not be pleased they wanted him alive so they could question him." She thought. "I have more pressing concerns Anakin is in horrible condition and needs medical attention now. Luminara ran through the floors of the complex glad that she and Anakin had cleared it of any criminals and had planted charges along the way.

She had finally gotten to the ship and told artoo to get the ship running while she took Anakin to the medical bay. When the medical droid saw Anakin it got to work right away. "Master unduli I understand your concern but you must leave I must do this in peace I will tell you when you can see him again." The medical droid told her. She was angry that she could not be with him but she understood and she went out of the medical bay and went to her quarters she had to report to the Jedi Council.

"Master Luminara good to see you it is." Yoda said.

"Where is young Skywalker." Asked Mace Windu.

"Masters I will tell you everything." She told them. She then proceeded to tell them everything from their last transaction minus the sex. "Bad it is we can not question him. But more important Anakin is to us He is." Yoda said after hearing the tale. "Thank you master for filling us in on what happened and we hope to see you both soon." Mace said. "Thank you masters." She responded and turned off the com link. She then proceeded to get out of her quarters but she bumped into something. "Ahh master Luminara I was just coming to get you to say you can go check on Anakin now." The medical droid said. Luminara was estatic.

She was running for the medical bay. She went in to find Anakin in a up right position on the bed. He had white bandages on his chest and had had an oxygen mask. "Master this is all my fault had I been able to get out of the way in time you would not of have gotten hurt." She told him. "No do not blame yourself for this you were not expecting it and you could not of known what he was going to do." He told her. "Yes master." She responded. "Luminara how did the council react to his death?" He asked. "They said it was a shame but it was good that you survived." She responded. "Luminara I am going to give you something that no one else in my harem will get." Anakin told her

"What is it master?" She asked him. "You will be held above the other slaves you will still get a collar but you can control the others as long as the order you give them doesn't contradict my order." He told her. "Thank you master and I am so glad to have this." She said happily. "Just so you know this can be taken away at any time." He told her.

Line break

Four days later

Anakin was fully healed and they had finally arrived back at the Jedi temple. Anakin told Luminara to come by his quarters later. Anakin went up to his quarters and found Aayla and the daughter on the couch watching television. "Master your home." they both said. "Yes I am and Aayla I know all about you trying to take out your vibrator sooner or later you are going to have to pay for that you know." He said. Aayla got a scared look on her face. Just then their was a knock on the door and it was Luminara. The second she saw the other two she knew it was Anakin who she saw in the images.

" Master I came by just like you asked." She told him. "No I did not notice." Anakin said with sarcasm. Luminara looked unfazed. Anakin continued. "Luminara you are here because it is now your introduction to the harem." Anakin said. "Here are your sisters Aayla and the daughter. Here is the collar I made for you." Anakin told her. Luminara took the collar it was the same green as her skin. She put it on. "Welcome to the harem Luminara this is going to be the best time of your life." Anakin said. He pulled out a vibrator and stuck it in her pussy she came instantly. This was going to be the best time of her life.

An I got this story idea from two story's just like this on archive of our own aka adult fan fiction the two stories are my my this here anakin guy and temple of dominance if you want good reads go and read them. So long for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Riyo tuchhi

Chapter 5

Authors note important notice:this chapter is going to be full on rape so if you are against it DO NOT READ! If read and I get comments about not getting a notice about the rape I will comment in the next chapter to shut your scrawny ass up. Okay enjoy.

Anakin was currently in the senate building bored out of his mind the chancellor had asked him to come and over watch one of the senate meetings. He had been watching the meeting and seeing all the useless arguments was pissing him off. " Is it that hard to just have a senate meeting without all the arguments." He thought to himself. To him it felt like it was dragging on. He thought of a useful analogy. It is like girls shopping for clothes it never stops.

"Anakin my dear boy how was it?" Chancellor Palpatine asked him.

"To be honest chancellor it was boring." Anakin told him. "While I am sorry hear that my dear boy." Palpatine told him. They continued to talk for awhile when someone came in. "Ah senator Tuchhi it is nice to see you anakin my dear boy I have politics to discuss you might want to leave." The chancellor told him. "Yes I will be leaving now bye chancellor." Anakin said to him. As anakin was walking out he had a plan in mind. "Maybe she could be my next slave." He thought to himself. So anakin went to her quarters to prepare for her return.

"High chancellor I want to talk to you about something." She told him.

"Yes dear what is it?" He questioned. "I am leaving to go back home for awhile." She told him. "Thank you for telling me dear you may go now." Palpatine told her. As she was walking she felt a dark presence but she ignored it and continued. "It is probably just my head being all weird from the air here." She thought to herself.

When she had just gotten back to her quarters she was knocked to the ground. "Who's their I can have senate guards here in less then a second." She threatened. But the only thing that happened was a gag being placed over her mouth. "Mhh mhh." She groaned out. "Now all I have to do is get a few weeks away from the Jedi temple and everything will be fine." She heard her kidnapper say. "I have to get out of this before anything else happens." She thought to herself. She tried to pull the gag out but it felt like it was glued to the back of her head. "Oh no what am I going to do." She thought to herself.

"I must stay calm I can get out of this. Oh no he is coming back." She thought to herself. She struggled harder but it was of no use the gag didn't come out. He had come back and he hade rope and a coat? She was confused why a coat. He tied her hands behind her back and put the coat on. He then took her outside her quarters and they started to walk to the exits. "Please someone help me if anyone can hear me please help me." She was screaming in her mind.

They exited the building and she saw a ship. It looked like that ship Ashoka told her about once. She was going on the twilight with an unknown person. "Oh please some help me." She was begging in her mind. He took her into the ship and put her in a separate room. He tied her hands and legs so she could not get away. "Artoo set a course for Tatooine." The unknown voice said. She was scared whoever grabbed her knew what to do. When she knew they were in hyperspace he came into the room. She saw his face for the first time. "Anakin. I thought you were a good guy." She thought. He told her "Well we are waiting might as well get you broken in some." Riyo did not want to think about what he was talking about.

He then took off her top and threw it aside. He pulled out a whip. "Oh please no anything but that please anything but that." She thought. She was scared to death of what was going to happen. He then proceeded to whip her. Her mind was in agony she did not know how to handle it. She was shaking to see if she could get out of the restraints but it was no use. He kept whipping her until her whole belly was red. He then left. "He left now is my time to escape." She thought. Before she had a chance to even start struggling he came back with some bacta packs and a vibrator.

Anakin put the bacta packs on her chest and the vibrator in her pussy. She was struggling she thought "So this is what my destiny is to be rapped by a Jedi." She was cursing fate for her destiny. She then felt a burning sensation in her loins she was cumming. "Oh no please no I do not want to give him the satisfaction of an orgasm." She thought. Anakin knew what was coming he could sense it. So he stuck the vibrator deeper in and she came. After she came Anakin did something he stuck is dick into her mouth to get a blow job. When he stuck his dick inside of her mouth she bit down on it.

"You bitch I am going to stick this back in and this time if you bite I will kill you. He stuck it back in and this time she did not bite. At first it was uncomfortable but she got use to it. She got into a good rhythm.

She heard a low grumble and was not expecting what came next. A sticky substance in her mouth. It also got on her face. "What was that." she wondered.

Anakin was thinking about the things he could do to her. "You know what let's just rape her now." He thought. Then it started Riyo had no time to prepare it just came. He started to push inside when Anakin heard a beeping noise. It was R2-d2 telling him that they had arrived to Tatooine. Anakin then took her restraints off and held her hand behind her back and led her outside. She could not see anything. She was blinded by the light. But after a five minute walk they were back in the dark and she could see they were in a small hut. ( think of where luke lived).

Anakin forced her on the bed and tied her back up. "Please someone help me." She screamed in her head. Little did she know that the only people who could hear her were already enslaved. Anakin then continued where he left off. He put his penis in and plowed away. She started to scream into her gag. But Anakin just kept going at it. He just kept plowing when he felt her pussy tighten and the She released her love juices. All over his penis. After a while of ramming into her pussy he got tired and started going in her ass. At this she screamed even louder. She started to cry because of all the pain she felt.

Anakin then felt something coming on and he sprayed her with his juices. Her purple skin was now covered with white globs. Riyo started to cry even harder after that. But little did she know that they were just starting and this would continue well into the night and the next day.

The next day.

From where Anakin was standing you could not even tell that their was a purple skinned senator on the bed. All you could see was white globs of stuff. And a lot of it. She was covered in his cum. Anakin did not know how many time he came last night but he knew it was a lot. Riyo had been unconscious for the past few hours. When she woke up she was surprised to see herself covered in so much cum. But she did not even care for she was Anakin's slave and anything he would give her she would take. Anakin then came and untied her so they could have more fun. This fun continued for 2 weeks.

2 ½ weeks later

Anakin and Riyo were back from their little excursion. Anakin told Riyo to go back to the senate and come by later for another round. Anakin was happy to have a new fuck toy. So he decided instead of getting another slave he was going to punish the misbehaving whores at the temple.


End file.
